270softfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Senate Campaign
|default_parties = Democratic Party Republican Party Angus King Bernie Sanders|general_start_date =August 1, 2018 September 1, 2018|official = Yes|author = 270soft}}The 2018 Senate Campaign is one of two elections to the United States Congress for 2018 in Congress Infinity, the other one being 2018 House Campaign. Basic Starting Map Note: This map is not based on a definitive list. This is with all available parties enabled, and the polls are not “hidden” by the so-called “fog of war”. Safe Contests *Vermont with Bernie Sanders *New Mexico *California *Utah *Wyoming *Nebraska *Mississippis *Maryland =History= The 2018 United States Senatorial Elections was one of the most recent country-wide contests to take place, and was the third portion of races in the events we call the “2018 Midterms”. There were several contests that were considered “safe”, “Likely”, “lean”, and “Tossup”. Race Summaries “Safe” Races Vermont: Bernie Sanders (I) California: Dianne Feinstein (D) Dianne Feinstein was being primaried by many Democrat and Republican candidates, and Kevin DeLeon won the second spot to face her. DeLeon did not win his seat, but did manage to get over 45% of the vote. New Mexico: Heinrich (D) vs. Rich ® vs. Johnson (I) Final Results Arizona Martha McSally lost in her race to replace Jeff Flake to Kyrsten Sinema. Sinema was seen by commentators as the ‘moderate’ in the race, while McSally was seen as the ‘establishment’ candidate. *The race was seen as an upset by the Right, and a large victory by the Left. *McSally lost by less than 4 points in this race, marking it an official “upset” in electoral victory terms. Florida Full/More Detailed Article for Race: Florida 2018 Senatorial Campaign (President Infinity) *Polls leading up to the actual race showed a near Dem lead or tossup. Most pundits were unsure of which way the race would end up going. *Scott won a slim margin of victory over incumbent Bill Nelson. Indiana Democrat incumbent Joe Donnelly lost his re-election bid to a Republican challenger. Michigan Long time Democratic incumbent Debbie Stabbanauw safely won her re-election bid against veteran and businessman John James. Minnesota (Special) Mississippi (Special) Republican incumbent retired, thus leaving the state without a Senator. Republican Cindy Hyde-Smith won against Democrat Mike Espy. Montana Democratic incumbent Jon Tester held his seat. North Dakota Republican ? ? took the seat from the incumbent Democrat. Tennessee Marsha Blackburn won her seat safely over her Democratic rival. Vermont Independent incumbent Bernie (Bernard) Sanders re-won his seat with a safe electoral victory margin. =Historical Notes= *The results of the 2018 Senate midterms was more or less contested than the House finals. From the Right, this was a night of both defeats and victories-mostly victories. The loss of Arizona was a big upset for the right, but the combined loss of Indiana and Heitkamp was a big loss for the Democrats. *In total, the GOP lost 2 seats (Nevada and Arizona), and the Democrats lost 4 seats (North Dakota, Missouri, Florida, and Indiana). *Several loser candidates from this campaign are re-running for a Senate seat in 2020, including Michigan’s John James (who lost to Stabbanaw), Arizona’s Martha McSally (who’s defending her seat), and others. =Further Reading/Research= *Wikipedia - 2018 US Senate Midterm campaign Category:Senate Campaigns Category:Midterm Campaign Category:Congress Infinity